yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Moving to the Tong Shao Pass/A Girl Worth Fighting For/The only hope for the Emperor
Here is how the soldiers move to the Tong Shao Pass in Mickey Mouse and Mulan. At last, Mickey and his friends started marching to the Tong Shao Pass. J. Thaddeus Toad: For a long time, we've been marching off to battle Yao: In our thund'ring herd, We feel a lot like cattle Army: Like the pounding beat, Our aching feet aren't easy to ignore Ling: Hey, think of instead A girl worth fighting for Mulan: Huh? Ling: That's what I said: a girl worth fighting for I want her paler than the moon With eyes that shine like stars Yao: My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars Chien Po: I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like It all depends on what she cooks like Beef, pork, chicken... Mmm... Yao: Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer Ling: And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor Army: You can guess what we have missed the most since we went off to war Ling: What do we want? Army: A girl worth fighting for Yao: My girl will think I have no faults Chien Po: That I'm a major find Mickey Mouse: Uh... How 'bout a girl who's got a brain Who always speaks her mind? (chuckles) Yao, Ling and Chien Po: Nah! Ling: My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her Yao: He thinks he's such a lady killer Chi-Fu: I have a girl back home who's unlike any other Yao: Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother Army: But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door Ling: What do we want? Army: A girl worth fighting for Ling: Wish that I had All: A girl worth fighting for A girl worth fighting... Just as the song ended, it was too late. Scrooge McDuck: Bless Me Bagpipes! Mickey Mouse: We're too late! Everyone stares in horror at the charred and burning remnants of a small village, they walk through it. Li Shang: Search for survivors! As they all did, Mulan picks up a small doll. Gyro Gearloose: Suffering Sassafras, there were children who're killed too! Li Shang: I don't understand. My father should've been here. Chi-Fu: Captain! They turn to see a bloody battlefield full of dead Chinese soldiers. Chien Po hands the general's helmet to Shang. Chien Po: The general. Shang takes his sword and sticks it in the snow, then places the helmet on the hilt and says a prayer. Fa Mulan: I'm sorry. Li Shang: (mounts his horse) The Huns are moving quickly. We'll make better time to the Imperial City through the Tong Shao Pass. We're the only hope for the emperor now. Move out! As the army slowly walks away, Mulan places the doll by Shang's sword and joins the others. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225